Professor Eugene
Location The University ; Use : Provides you with information, as well as lets you reach new areas. Conversation Once inside The University library, you meet the famous Professor Eugene. He's well known for his interest in Dinoz Masters. He often asks you many questions in exchange for useful techniques for your Dinoz, along with other important information about Dinoland. # Talk to the Professor Eugene #: Hello young Dinoz Master. So, how is everything going? I remember when I was your age, I walked all over Dinoland! Don't hesitate to come back if you want any help or clues to any of the mysteries that intrigue you. On top of that, I can teach your Dinoz some very useful techniques. I can only make this offer if your Dinoz is ready. My lessons are very dangerous and can be fatal if your Dinoz is not ready. ## Ask a question ##: I love questions! What do you want to know,young Dinoz master? ### Dinotown Kingdom ###: The Dinotown Kingdom has been destroyed and rebuilt many times during ancient times. Today, it's a civilized and developing place, compared with it's wild surroundings. That's the reason why Dinotown is a perfect place for a young Dinoz Master such as yourself! Make sure to train your Dinoz well before venturing to other regions of Dinoland as the monsters are far more dangerous! ### (After level 5) Big All-Hot ###: Hey young Dinoz Master, do you see that small triangle up there? It's actually a huge volcano called the Big All-Hot. I advise you to go there, you can eat some really tasty merguez, they're always perfectly grilled. When I was younger, I studied the ruins of ancient civilizations. Did you know that thousands of years ago on the top of the Big All-Hot, there was an entire civilization called Ashpouk? And one day, boom! The volcano erupted and the entire civilization was destroyed! Sad isn't it? In any case, I advice you to go excavate the Ashpouk Ruins. You might find some ancient relics there, and don't forget to taste the Goblin Merguez. ### (After level 5) Atlanteid Islands ###: A long time ago, there was an island to the south of Dinoland called Jazz island. Jazz Island was blasted into the air by an underwater eruption and landed on the plateau of a volcanic peak 100 meters in the air. However, little by little the peak was eroded by the waves until Jazz Island crashed into the ocean, causing a massive tsunami that wiped out a half of Dinoland and destroyed most of the ancient human civilizations in the process. Today, after many centuries, things are starting to get back to normal, but a large part of Dinoland is still wild and dangerous. Anyway, the Atlanteid Islands are fragments of Jazz Island. People say that only Sticky Swamp remains in it's natural state. ### (after you have Zor's Glove) Zor's Glove ###: Oh!! Zors Glove!! It's a very rare item that your Dinoz has here! People say that Zors Glove is linked with Mutant Falls and that it gives access to the Grumhel Forest, but no one knows how to use it... ### (after you have the Old Stone) This Old Stone? ###: Ohhhhhh!!! This is really interesting, it seems to be the .... mmmmmmmmm .... Actually I'm not too sure ... (he starts staring at the stone) ... can you show me this Stone, so I can examine it more closely? #### Of course, here it is. ####: Ooooooohhhhh!!! Yes ... It's exactly what I thought ... Look! (he delicately cleans the stone) ... it's an Ashpouk Totem! It's very valuable ... take care of it! ####: Gives you the Ashpouk Totem #### Hey! Don't touch it! ####: (takes you back to the questions list) ### Nothing at all ###: That's a shame. Don't hesitate to come back from time-to-time to learn more about Dinoland! ## Learn ##: (Before level 5) Well, sit there. Place your Dinoz here ... There, perfect. (he pulls out a small pocket light) ... (the Dinoz reacts correctly) ... Let's see the teeth. Say "Ahhhh!" ... Mmmm ... your Dinoz is still a bit young ... For the moment I can't teach him anything. Come back to me when he reaches the Level 5. ##: (After level 5) So your Dinoz wants to learn a technique, like that? For that your Dinoz will have to fight a monster. I will train him only if he wins. By the way, which technique do you want him to learn from me? ##: (When your dinoz has both Buoy and Climbing Gear) I have nothing else to teach to your Dinoz. But don't worry, there are people throughout Dinoland who will teach him new techniques! ### Quest: Buoy Swimming ###: Very well. If your Dinoz wins this challenge, I will teach him how to use the Buoy. With that, your Dinoz will be able to cross small distances on water. #### Fight ####: This makes you fight a Water Elemental. ####: Bravo, nice fight! As promised, I just gave the Buoy to your Dinoz. Now he should be able to access the Atlanteid Islands, south of Dinoland. Good luck, and be careful! #### Go back ### Quest: Climbing ###: Climbing isn't easy to master, and on top of that it requires Climbing Gear to learn it. If your Dinoz wins against this monster, I will teach him the basics and will provide the equipment. It should give him the possibility to climb the Big All-Hot volcano. #### Fight ####: This makes you fight a Fire Elemental. ####: Bravo, nice fight! Your Dinoz has now the Climbing Gear, and should be able to climb up the precipitous slopes of the Big All-Hot volcano. Monsters there are very warm, so pay attention during the travel! #### Go back ##'I'm looking for somewhere to build a clinic' (only appears during the Find the Clinic Mission is acitve) ##: Ha! You've been tricked by the beautiful nurse too! You're not the first person to come and see me about this... But I can't have such a noisy neighbour, we need to have peace and quiet in order to study! ###'That's a shame, there's loads of free space here. It seems like it would be a great location for a clinic' ###:Don't push it, there are already too many buildings in Dinotown as it is, you'd be better off looking elsewhere. '' ####'Ok, ok, I'll go and ask someone else then.''' ####: You leave disappointed, who else could possibly help you? Category:NPCs